I Warned You
by Zenappa
Summary: #1 in Em & Em series; Pepperony and OC one-shot. Emerald and Emily are PAs to the most famous couple in LA: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. When Emerald reads Emily's latest story and realizes that her friend ignored her threats, things get ugly fast. Fluffy and comical!


_**Author's Note: **_Hi guys! I promise this isn't another story. Honestly, I can only handle six stories at a time ;) sorry to disappoint but you guys are prolly actually happy that I stopped lol… So true… But this is just a one-shot starring me and my friend emilykay21 on a threat that I left her on a review. I warned her that if her story didn't have a happy ending, then I would tell Tony that Pepper got kidnapped and it was her fault XD yeah I'm that awesome… But then she uploaded the next chapter and whaddya know? NO FREAKING HAPPY ENDING, SHE KILLED OFF ONE OF THE COUPLE! And then it just ended… Sorry, I'm ranting. She's an amazing writer and everyone go read her stories but her main story has a sad ending, just a fair warning. Love ya girl ;) So everyone enjoy the story, I love you all! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

A little about the OC characters…

Emerald Maitland: A 19-year-old with blond hair and blue eyes. She's the PA to Tony Stark and lives in Stark Mansion in LA with her best friend Emily Kay. She's headstrong, determined and devious. Tony pushes her around but like Pepper, she stands up to him and isn't afraid. Other than being the PA, she's a singer on the sidelines.

Emily Kay: A 20-year-old with short blond hair and green eyes. She's the PA to Pepper Potts and also lives in Stark Mansion in LA with her best friend Emerald Maitland. She's strong, determined and squally. She spends most of her free time with Pepper and over time, they've developed a strong friendship. Other than being the PA, she's a writer on the sidelines.

Oh one more thing! It's told from first person point of view from Emerald's POV. Thanks guys!

**Playlist:**

In My Remains - Linkin Park, Mean - Taylor Swift, I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz, Cybertron - Steve Jabolsky (Transformers), Is it Poison Nanny? - Hans Zimmer (Sherlock Holmes), Circus - Britney Spears, Who's That Chick? - David Guetta, Rocky Road to Dublin - The High Kings

**Disclaimer:**

Yeah yeah yeah I don't own Iron Man or anything… I do own Emerald Maitland, sort of Emily Kay, and the plotline. That's it (unfortunately).

Enjoy yourselves,  
Zenna :D

* * *

**I Warned You**

It was supposed to be my day off. Honestly, I told Tony ages ago that I needed a day to chill with my best friend but apparently, he had forgotten and that's why I was sitting in the hot sticky boardroom in the middle of summer in Los Angeles heat. I was seriously ready to kill something and I probably would have to if I wasn't so exasperated with these old, cranky people surrounding me. These people were so self-conceited that I could seriously scream. Honestly, I was pissed and I was about to walk out of that meeting so fast that I wouldn't even care if I get fired. Tony was probably spending the day with Pepper anyway, what was the point even? Pepper probably gave her personal assistant, coincidentally the person I was trying to meet with, the entire month off. I really don't even know why Pepper needed one, she insisted on doing all of the work herself. Why I got stuck with Tony beats me, I think God just hates me.

Getting back to the matter at hand currently, some old stuffy lady was trying to get me to buy some wacked plan that she claims will give Stark Industries' stocks a big boost. That load of crap makes me literally want to gag, are you kidding me? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? You obviously just want to make money… I wasn't even listening; I was mentally preparing myself for how exactly I planned on murdering Tony when I saw him next. After a moment of complete silence, I realized the lady had finished lecturing me and was waiting for me to say something. I figured whatever she had said was a load of crap and so I just assumed the worst naturally.

"No!" I threw my hands up in the air for dramatic effect. "You don't understand! If we go through with Talid's plan-"

"Actually Miss Maitland," a businessman named David corrected me and I glared at me. "It's called Talin's plan."

I stared at him, mentally calming myself over and over again. Why had I kept this job again? Oh that's right because your best friend convinced you that it would build character and earn good money; well that was before I realized I would be working for the richest, snarkiest and most conceited billionaire ever… make that the richest, snarkiest and most conceited _person _ever. I shook my head, finally getting around to ignoring David's comment.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever floats your boat. If we go through with the plan, it won't help the stocks. We just opened up the market, thanks to my persuading mind you."

The old stuffy woman stood up, trying to tower over me and I suppressed a sigh. I really didn't need this right now. "That doesn't matter," she insisted. "Talin's plan will work and will benefit Stark Industries."

David nodded in agreement, "I agree, it will certainly boost the ratings ever since Stark himself agreed to stop selling weapons."

I was really getting annoyed by now and I wasn't sure how much more I could take without snapping. "That was probably the best decision he ever made!" I exclaimed. I wasn't exactly sure why I was defending Tony after all of this he was putting me through but he was my boss after all and I didn't exactly hate him… I was tired, exasperated and wanted to go home. I was about to quit if things didn't turn up soon.

"Do you honestly think that?" another businessman questioned, butting into the conversation. "Do you honestly think that he was thinking of the company or just himself like usual?"

Now this was ridiculous, I had had enough. I leapt to my feet and glared at everyone in the room, I still wasn't quite sure what exactly I was planning on doing but I was pissed and not many people enjoyed watching a pissed Emerald. "Are you kidding me right now?" I shouted, my eyes blazing. "Sure he may be selfish, conceited, arrogant, annoying, forgetful, hopeless, headstrong..." I trailed off, losing my train of thought. I frowned, "Where I was going with this?" I paused for a minute, thinking. "Oh right! He may be all that but he still runs this company and quite well thank you."

The stuffy woman sniffed in disgust, "Your point being?"

I was ready to freaking slap her in the freaking face although I probably would use some more choice words. I didn't even care what Tony would think anymore, I was defending him with the highest honor and he owed me big time.

I narrowed my eyes, practically hissing, "The lack of respect in this room is just appalling. I could get any one of you fired right now and I wouldn't regret it one bit. In fact, I would enjoy watching you get the boot from the big man himself after I relay this entire conversation to him."

Another businesswoman replied, "Do you think he'll believe you? You're just a girl after all."

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head, "I may be young but I have way more respect and talent than all of you put together. This plan is not going through and that's the end of that."

I turned on my heels and stalked out of the room with the dignity that I still regained. Storming out of the room felt like the best decision I had made in quite some time. I sighed and pressed my hand against the cool wall, thinking over what I just had done. Tony owed me and I planned to hold that against him.

"Oh I hate everything," I muttered to myself.

I was interrupted by my phone buzzing and the ringtone blaring "Iron Man" and I literally wanted to throw my phone at the wall. Groaning, I reluctantly picked up the phone.

"What do you want?" I snapped, losing all of my patience I recently had.

I could practically hear the surprise in Tony's voice, "Is that any way to treat your boss?"

"Don't even go there Stark," I retorted in the phone, clutching it with white knuckles. "What do you want?" I repeated.

Tony seemed to ignore my comments and just continued, "I was having some quality time with Pepper and I realized something."

"That your head is too big for your body?"

"Very funny," Tony's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Today was supposed to be your day off, wasn't it?"

I can honestly say that I was shocked that he even remembered, let alone bothered to call me. "You remember now don't you? Why do I even put up with this?"

"Tough day at work sweetie?" Tony questioned and I could almost hear his smirk.

"Tough day doing the work that you're supposed to be doing," I barked into the phone, earning a quiet peaceful five seconds of silence that followed.

"Welcome to my world," Pepper broke the silence.

I heard a scuffle and I could picture Tony wrestling the phone away from Pepper so he could speak to me again. After a moment of static, I could hear Tony saying, "Pep, get out of here and keep doing what you were doing before."

I made a face, not really wanting to know what the couple was doing right now. "Well I'll let you guys get back to having your 'quality time' then," I put in swiftly. "Before I hear something that I really don't want to."

"Take the rest of the week off."

I must of heard wrong and I almost laughed to myself. Tony couldn't have just told me to take the week off, I really needed to get my ears checked. "Pardon me?" I spit out.

"It was my mistake, take the rest of the week off," Tony repeated and I knew that I wasn't hearing things after all. But what the hell? That was so random and so unlike him that I was still instantly wary of things. After all, with hanging out a group of superheroes, you tend to get wary of quite a lot of things.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned, knowing that something must be wrong.

Tony chuckled, "I'm Iron Man."

I rolled my eyes, "No shit Sherlock." Maybe it was Tony after all, maybe I should stop protesting and just agree to it. I wasn't about to refuse either… "You know," I continued after a moment's pause. "You know, I'm not complaining. I'm just going to leave before I wake up from this dream."

"You're welcome!" shouted Pepper from the distance and I smiled. I should have known she would have something to do with this.

"If you want to spend it with me," Tony swept on, ignoring his girlfriend. "I wouldn't mind having someone under each arm -" He broke off and I heard a faint "Ouch!" I laughed out loud, knowing Pepper probably slapped him. He so deserved it too.

"Goodbye Tony," I said, still laughing and hung up the phone with a lighter feeling in my body.

* * *

As I walked into Stark Mansion an hour later, I wasn't expecting anyone to be home. Pepper probably dragged Tony out of bed or wherever they were, I really didn't want to know, and out to lunch or somewhere nice. I laughed at the thought of Tony's expression as I shrugged off my outer jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called to no one in particular.

I sauntered into the kitchen and over to the fridge, looking for something to nibble on while I was waiting for my best friend to come home. Her car wasn't in the garage so I assumed she had taken the day to go shopping or something while waiting for me. However, I was greeted with a surprise as I took a look at the fridge. Taped on it was a sticky note that said, "Updated story. Read it or forever hold your peace. - Emily" I smirked at my friend, she would take her day off and just write. Other than being Pepper's personal assistant, she was a writer and a damn good one at that. Just at the thought of reading another equally good chapter from her gave me the shivers and I yanked my iPhone out of my purse and logged into my email. Sure enough, the second unread message I had came from Emily and included the newest (and last) chapter of her latest novel. I narrowed her eyes as I remembered how the previous chapter ended.

"I told her that if it didn't have a happy ending," I muttered to myself, "I would do something that would make her regret that decision."

I read the chapter, my heart smashing to the pit of the stomach lower and lower as I read more and more of the chapter. As the story came to a close, I threw my iPhone across the room, not even caring if it broke. Tony would most likely buy me another one anyway.

I threw my hands in the air and paced around the living room in anger, "Un-freaking-believable! How the hell do you end a story with one of the main characters dying and his girlfriend forever devastated?"

A clumping noise that sounded a lot like heavy footsteps sounded from behind me and I whirled around to come face to face with the man in charge himself. Only this time, Tony was only wearing a bathrobe and I wrinkled my forehead in disgust.

"I think you're confusing your story with Rodgers's," Tony smirked.

I rolled my eyes, my heart still pounding at the surprise meeting. "Very funny," I snapped, my bad mood boiling. "I didn't know you were home."

"Surprise!" said Tony with a stupid grin on his face like he planned the entire thing. Knowing my boss, he probably did.

"I'm not in the best mood right now," I warned.

Tony raised an eyebrow curiously, "I thought it would have improved after my little stunt I pulled back there."

I took a step backwards in surprise, "Stunt? You call giving me a week off a stunt?"

Tony held up his hands and kept on grinning at me. I must say it made me a little uncomfortable like he had something up his sleeve and I didn't care for it one bit.

"Hey, I was all for slaving you overtime but Pep insisted."

I pushed Tony's shoulder and edged myself past him into the main hallway. I was fed up with him already and I had only been home fifteen minutes. "Oh shove off!" I exclaimed.

"You know you love me," he growled, earning an exasperated response from me. "Unfortunately, I do," I sighed. "Which is also why I saved your ass today at the board meeting." I had to bring it up eventually and he practically opened the door for me to begin the conversation.

"And?" the billionaire questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at the thought of what went down earlier today. "They can mock the stocks all they want," I snarled. "But as soon as they start criticizing you and me personally, the beast comes out."

Tony simpered, "Banner would be proud."

"I basically lay my job and life on the line for you and I don't even get a simple thank you?" I asked honestly, having enough of the games.

"Nope," Tony shook his head. "It's in the contract if you even bothered to read it."

I stalked in the other direction of the ex-playboy, really getting mad now. "Oh I really hate you," I said, not quite sure if I was serious or not.

"I know," Tony said quietly before coughing and carrying on, "Hey have you seen Pep?"

I rolled my eyes, getting what he was going at. He only wanted me to bring her up so that he could brag about her some more before getting me even more pissed at him than before. Well, he wasn't going to get me riled up today.

"Nice subject change," I replied. "Sorry to interrupt," I gestured to his makeshift outfit which was next to nothing, "uh this."

Tony's expression on his face didn't change a little bit. "I'm dead serious," he repeated. "Where is she?" I smirked, not being able to contain myself any longer. I couldn't have asked for a better opening than this, Emily would pay for what she wrote and she would have no idea. It was going to be perfect. I was a freaking genius…

"Oh that's right; I probably should have told you sooner."

Tony narrowed his eyes, instantly growing suspicious. "Tell me what exactly?" he asked cautiously like he didn't exactly want to know the answer.

"About Pepper's ransom note," I said, managing to keep a straight face.

"What are you saying?" Tony's voice grew panicky and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to retain my facial expression neutral.

I continued without a hitch, "Emily left a ransom note saying that she kidnapped Pepper and is probably going to ship her somewhere far far away from here so you can never find her."

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Tony roared, clenching his fists into balls at his side. "I will find her and tear her limb from limb, then I will take her still warm body parts and feed them to the blood thirsty sharks and enjoy her screams."

"Colorful," I stated.

Tony was on a roll and didn't seem to notice my comments, "Or I could just shoot her with my thousand bullet machine ray?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Do I even want to know?"

"Or I could stab her in the heart over and over again with my cutlass," he ignored me again, his imagination growing wilder by the instant.

"A cutlass?" I questioned, now biting my tongue as well as my cheek. I really couldn't take any more; this was getting way too hilarious. "Okay Captain Jack, where's your Pearl?"

"JARVIS!" Tony shouted at the ceiling. "Fire up the suit and locate Pepper's cell phone!"

JARVIS's automated response came almost instantly like there was no effort whatsoever, "Sir, Miss Potts's cellular device is located in your main bedroom."

"Damn," the billionaire swore, swinging his fists around at imaginary enemies. "The one time she leaves it."

I decided now would be a good time to interject my opinions and send them all in the right direction. "Well this is just not good now, isn't it?" I asked, fully well knowing that my question was rhetorical.

Tony turned to me for the first time in what seemed like hours but was only a minute or two and looked me straight in the eyes. "Where's the ransom note?"

"What?" I asked, missing what he said to me.

"I need to see the f*cking ransom note right now!" he said in a cold tone like he couldn't believe what was going on.

"Calm yourself down before you send yourself in cardiac arrest!" I took his hands and unclenched them before he hurt himself. "I put in in the shredder because I thought it was a hoax at first! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was important until you said something."

Tony didn't look too mad and I was confused until he turned to the AI again, "JARVIS! Remodel the suit with high speed tracking devices. I need to piece together a ransom note."

The superhero stormed out of the room with record speed and headed into the office where the shredder was. As soon as he was out of earshot and eyesight, I doubled over laughing, letting everything out that I had been keeping in. This was more enjoyable than I ever imagined! The only thing that would make it absolutely perfect was if Emily was here right now.

As if on cue, the front door of the mansion swung open and my best friend, well as of two hours ago, Emily entered the building. I crossed my arms over my chest and just glared at her, hoping she would get the hint.

"I'm home!" she exclaimed, not quite seeing me yet. "Did everyone miss me?" She stopped in the middle of the hallway as she spotted me and ran up to me. Engulfing me in a one-sided bear hug, I really couldn't move. I kept my arms crossed as she babbled, "Em! You're home! Did Tony remember that you had a day off today?"

There was dead silence in response and both of us felt the uncomfortable feeling lingering in the air.

"I'll take that as a no," she continued. "But then why are you home? Did you get fired?" She gasped, thinking that her explanation was the correct one. "I'm gonna kill Tony when I see him and -"

I interrupted her, figuring that she had had enough of the silent treatment. "He's gonna kill you first," I said with a menacing tone.

"What?" my friend developed a confused expression on her face.

"I read your last chapter."

Emily's face fell as she understood everything that I've been saying in the past few minutes. Her face grew happy at first but then sank again as she realized that I wasn't saying that in a contented way. "Oh come on," she protested. "You can't expect me to have a happy ending on every single story."

"No, I understand that," I spoke again in an emotionless manner. "But what I don't understand is how you can build everyone up for happiness and joyous occasions and then bam! You're like oh just kidding and kill off one of the partners? Like no! You can't do that!"

Emily smirked, "Well I did and I'm awesome so yeah."

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to quote something from YouTube, "Remember my threat?" I changed the subject, questioning her memory.

"Yeah that was a hilarious joke, it made me laugh thanks."

This time it was my time to be the one laughing. I snickered as she grew puzzled once more, "Oh it wasn't a joke."

"Pardon?" asked Emily as her smile faded from her appearance.

"Follow me," were the only words I spoke as I led Emily to the doorway to the office. There, we could both see Tony digging through the shredder to find the alleged ransom note. I smiled at the memories and chuckled to myself.

"Why is this so hard?" we could hear Tony mumbling in anger. "Tony, you're a freaking genius, figure this out!"

Emily stared at me like she was seeing me for the first time, "You didn't."

"Oh but I did," I leered. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

Emily swore under her breath before speaking out loud to yours truly, "Crud balls, how much trouble am I going to be in?"

"Judging by Tony's mood right now, I would say kinda a lot."

Emily glared at me, "I hate you, I really do."

"The feeling is mutual my friend," I smiled at the writer before turning back to the searching billionaire. "Hey Tony!" I shouted, earning his attention for a moment.

"Not now Em," he protested. "I'm working to find the ransom note you said was here, it might take me awhile but I'll get it eventually."

I bit my cheek again to keep from sniggering, "Are you making any progress?"

"Estimating by the amount of time I spent already, maybe."

Emily bent over to me, making sure the ex-playboy didn't hear her and I stifled another bout of hysterical laughter. "There's no ransom note is there?" she whispered and I shook my head, letting a tiny chuckle escape from my pursed lips.

Tony finally answered my replies from earlier as he realized that I must have still been standing there. "Do you need something?" he questioned in a pained voice.

"I got the next best thing," I responded to his earlier reaction and he whirled around, clearly confused. "What?" he asked before he spotted Emily standing next to me with a frightened expression on her face. He swore, "Damn," before leaping to his feet furiously.

Emily cracked a small startled smile before blurting out in a rush, "."

"Have fun," was all I said before I backed away from the duo and headed into the other room for a nap. As it turns out, scheming was quite exhausting. I plopped myself on the couch and waited for the real show to begin.

All I heard was Tony cry, "NOW JARVIS!", the whirs of the Iron Man suit being placed just so on the billionaire's body, and the swishing sound of the repulsors on Tony's feet rocketing towards Emily and grabbing her. This was before I saw them crash through the front door, leaving a huge gaping hole, and out into the beyond to God knows where.

"Well this should be fun," I muttered to myself before I pulled out a magazine and started examining just how amazing Jennifer Lopez looked at the Grammys.

* * *

Two hours later…

"So," I broke the icy silence at the dissatisfied duo sitting across from me at the kitchen table. "Did you kids have fun?" I smirked, grasping my mug of coffee tighter.

Tony rubbed his head where he yanked his Iron Man helmet off, not even bothering with the rest of the suit. He growled playfully, "That was a very dirty trick you played there love."

I raised my eyebrows as Emily decided to speak up for the first time since the disgruntled duo returned twenty minutes ago. "Thank you," she said, itching a newly sported scratch on her wrist. "Someone else finally agrees with me!"

"And I loved it!" Tony finished, earning a smile from me and a frown from my best friend. I had to laugh, this was certainly an odd situation that we were all placed in.

Emily groaned, "I take that back."

"When I make threats," I explained in a low intonation, "I keep to them. You guys should know that by now!"

Emily rolled her eyes, obviously still pretty pissed at me for what I did. Frankly, I didn't blame her; after all, I wasn't exactly forgiving her for ruining my day with her depressing ending to her previously wonderful story. "But this was totally uncalled for," she protested.

"So was the ending of your book," I retorted.

Tony slammed his mug of coffee, at least I thought it was coffee, on the table in surprise, making both of us jump in shock. "Whoa whoa whoa hold the phone," the tycoon said disbelievingly. "All of this was over the way Kay ended her book?"

"She ended her _romance_ novel with the superhero getting killed and his girlfriend forever sobbing in grief," I explained, throwing my hands up in the air. I had had enough and I was ready for bed at seven o'clock, how odd was that? Now I knew that something must be wrong with me… "Bam! The end! And the previous chapter was all lovey dovey like nothing could go wrong."

Tony hissed, "Ooh that is kinda harsh."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, settling back in my chair.

Emily turned and glared at my boss, "Why do you never take my side?"

"Because he likes me better," I said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "Obviously."

Tony smiled at my comment but corrected me nonetheless, I remembered this fact for later. He would probably pay someday at the worst time; I had a knack for that. "I just know her better," he said.

"And pushes me around," I added. "And takes advantage of me, and makes me do every single freaking thing."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Tony supplied a comment of "Unnecessary." I rolled my eyes, of course he would be the one to say that to me. "Tell me about it," I snapped but I think he knew I was secretly joking. Needless to say, I actually kind of enjoyed my job. Not that I would ever confess that to anyone of course…

Emily looked up from her mug and her eyes sparkled with amusement. I knew that I was about to get payback and I knew at that moment that everything was going to be okay between us. "Whoa whoa whoa back up, you guys are having sex?" she questioned, her mouth twitching.

"What?" I bellowed, accidentally toppling over my chair as I flew to my feet. "No freaking way!"

"Um no," Tony replied more calmly. "That's what I have Pepper for."

Emily made a disgusted face, "I really didn't need to know that."

I frowned, tuning out the duo for a moment. Thinking in my little state that I was in, I realized something. My eyes flew open and darted around the room for a moment before landing on my two concerned friends' eyes looking back at me.

"Wait a minute," I cried. "Where is Pepper?"

Not a moment later, Pepper Potts herself emerged from the bathroom down the hallway and sauntered towards her with a taunting air upon her face. Her hair was still damp looking but she sported a new outfit from this morning and her makeup was picture perfect. She obviously had been in there for quite some time…

"I was in the bathroom the entire time thank you very much," she said, raising her eyebrows in question and shock.

"And you could hear everything?" questioned Tony.

Pepper smirked, "Pretty much."

"Why didn't you stop the girls?"

"Eh," she shrugged, winking at the two younger girls. "You needed the excitement."

I nodded in agreement. Tony needed a mystery to keep him occupied and I was the one to give it to him, that just proved how amazingly awesome I am. I grinned, "Score one for Emerald."

Pepper simpered back, "You're welcome."

Emily watched our exchange with an incensed appearance. Even though I knew all was forgiven, the night wasn't completely over yet. "Sometimes I think everyone around here likes you better than me," she confessed teasingly to me.

I shrugged, "Maybe if you wrote better endings, that would change."

"Alright fine!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "I'm going to write a nice happy book just for all of you fine?"

She too knocked her chair over and stormed off in the nearest hallway in what she supposed was the direction of her room. The three of us remaining in the hallway watched her go with an increasing amusement growing between us.

"That would have been such a dramatic exit if her room was that way," Pepper concluded just as Emily came back and marched in the opposite direction in what was actually the route to her bedroom. I laughed and looked at the two people my lives were intertwined with in the kitchen and I realized that no matter how much I may complain, I wouldn't change a damn thing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry, had to end with a famous Frasier line. I love that show so much! :D I hope you all know that. It's late and I'm babbling but hey that's okay! So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! (: I'm always happy every time someone leaves one so why wouldn't you want to make me happy? Should we have more adventures from Em and Em in the future? They're quite growing on me… Anyway, I need to sleep. Hasta la vista!


End file.
